The present invention relates to organizers for medical procedures.
In the past, an assortment of trays have been utilized to hold a number of sterile components for use during a medical procedure, such as an anesthesia procedure. However, during the procedure the various components become strewn throughout a working surface for the physician, thus making it more difficult to locate a desired component, and unnecessarily complicating the procedure by the spread out components. In addition, the components have required an unduly large working space which is at a premium in the operating room. Also, prior trays enhance the possibility that a component might become contaminated on the working surface.